I'll be Back For U
by RieeChan 'KoAlzkky
Summary: Dua insang yang saling berharap./maaf gak bisa bikin summary. Kakeimaki. please RnR.


**I Will Back For U**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair : KakeixMaki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, jelek, typo, segala kesalahan mohon d'maafkan.**

Kyoshin Posaidon, _clubhouse_

Normal POV

"Nyaaa~ Kakei, aku pulang duluan yaa" suara Mizumachi menggema di ruang klub.

"Ya" yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Maki-chan, aku juga pulang yaah" kali ini Otohime yang bicara

"iya Otohime-chan, hati-hati yah, hajar saja kalau Mizumachi-kun macam-macam, hihihi" Maki tersenyum jahi membuat Otohime _blusing_.

"e-eeh !"

"Nyaaa~ apa maksud mu Maki-chan, aku hanya mengantar Otohime-chan pulang."

"ahaha, iya ,iya, cepatlah pulang sana, jaga baik-baik sahabatku yang manis ini"

"ah, Baiklah Maki-chan, kami pulang dulu, kau juga, hati-hati yah dengan Kakei-kun, hihihi" gantian kali ini Otohime yang membuat Maki _blusing_. Belum sempat Maki membalas, Otohime dan Mizumachi sudah ngacir duluan.

"a-apa apaan mereka itu" ucap Maki masih dengan wajag seperti tomat.

Maki POV

Huh, Dasar Otohime, apa maksudnya hati-hati dengan Kakei-kun. Ku lirik Kakei-kun yang sedang serius menatap kertas laporan yang bertumpukan di hadapannya. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin Kakei-kun macam-macam.

Aarg, apa yang kau pikirkan Maki, kau berharap Kakei-kun macam-macam, tidak-tidak, berhentilah berpikir aneh Maki, sekarang kerjakan tugas mu dan segeralah pulang.

Ku lanjutkan pekerjaanku, membersihkan ruangan, menyapu dll.

"kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan mu, pulanglah Shibuya-san, hari sudah mulai gelap." Kakei tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"a-ah, iya Kakei-kun. Sebetar lagi selesai"

Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin bersama mu.

Sekali lagi, ku lirik Kakei-kun, ia masih serius dengan kertas-kertas itu.

Huh, kalau tau ini sudah gelap, kenapa tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku, dasar pria berhati dingin. Hei, kau berharap ia akan mengantarmu? oh ayolah, berhenti berkhayal Maki Shibuya!

Ku putuskan menyudahi pekerjaan ku. Tapi rasanya aku masih ingin bersama Kakei. Baiklah, sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia perlu sesuatu untuk menyegarkannya.

"Kakei-kun, mau ku buatkan sesuatu, kopi? atau teh mungkin?" tanya ku tiba-tiba

Ia mendongak dan menatapku, "hn, boleh, kopi saja"

"baiklah" kataku sambil tersenyum, Yes, kesempatan untuk berbincang, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini. Segera ku buatkan kopi untuknya.

"ini, silahkan Kakei-kun." Kataku tetap tersenyum manis.

"terima kasih Shibuya-san" hanya itu tanggapannya tanpa menatap ku. Aku duduk di hadapannya sambil menatapnya. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria dingin seperti ini. Harus ku akui dia keren, tampan, pintar, tinggi, tapi, hatinya terbuat dari apa sih.

"Kakei-kun, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Ia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

Astaga, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu, Maki bodoh.

"m-maksud ku, a-ah, lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda" aku jadi malu dengan pertanyaan ku sendiri. Bodoh.

"pernah"

"eh?" apa tadi katanya? pernah? dengan siapa? kapan?

"pernah" katanya lagi masih menatap kertas di tangannya.

"d-dengan siapa? kapan?" kata ku mengulang pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran ku.

"tentu saja dengan wanita, sewaktu di amerika, kenapa?" ia balas bertanya dan akhirnya menatapku.

"t-tidak apa apa, hanya ingin tau, seperti apa wanita itu?" aku benar-benat tidak bisa tidak penasaran. Kakei-kun pernah jatuh cinta? Wow, benar benar kejutan.

"Dia.. wanita yang manis, energik, dan pintar." Katanya kemudian meminum kopi yang ku buat tadi

Apa? hanya itu? aku manis, energik, dan pintar, apa dia tidak suka pada ku? aku tau aku terlalu sombong dengan mengatakan itu, tapi semua orang bilang begitu kan?

ZAAASH !

"ah, hujan ! gawat aku tidak membawa payung" ku dengar suara hujan di luar sana, gawat, bagaimana aku pulang?

"pantas saja langit sangat gelap, ternyata memang akan hujan" Kakei berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Kakei-kun , kau bawa payung?" tanyaku.

"tidak" jawaban singkat menghancurkan harapan ku.

"lalu, bagaimana kita pulang?"

"terpaksa menunggu hujan reda"

"Apa? menunggu hujan reda, hujan ini tidak akan reda paling tidak untuk beberapa jam" dan itu artinya aku akan bersamamu di sini, BERDUA selama beberapa jam.

Hmm.. tidak terdengar terlalu buruk.

"lalu, kau punya ide?" tanyanya menatapku.

"hmm, baiklah, menunggu hujan reda. Tidak ada pilihan lain" kataku. Pasrah. Dan senang, hihi.

Kakei kembali dengan pekerjaannya, karena pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, ku putuskan hanya duduk di sini sambil menatap Kakei-kun.

Tidak ku sangka, pria dingin di hadapan ku ini pernah jatuh cinta, aku ingin tau seperti apa wanita itu, apa mereka masih berhubungan?, Hei, apa mereka pacaran ?

Aarrg, aku penasaran !

Baiklah, tanyakan saja !

"Kakei-kun"

"hn" ia menatapku

"soal wanita tadi, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

"wanita mana?" ia malah bertanya balik, astaga.

"wanita yang membuatmmu jatuh cinta, Kakei-kun"

"oh, tidak, kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi semenjak aku meninggalkan amerika." Kemudian meminum kopinya lagi.

Syukurlaaah~ berarti aku masih punya harapan.

Harapan apa Maki? Kau masih berani berharap dengan pria di hadapanmu ini? astaga, berhentilah mengarapkannya Maki.

Kulihat dia selesai meminum kopinya dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "kau sendiri? apa ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Aku benar-benar kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?

"e-eh, itu, ada" kataku malu-malu

"siapa?" ia menatapku tajam, membuatku _blusing_

Jleb, benar-benar pertanyaan yang tajam. Tentu saja KAU bodoh, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya kan.

"Dia, orang yang tampan dan keren, juga sangat tergila-gila dengan American Football." Jawabku sekenanya, tapi memang benarkan ?

Kulihat ia sedikit kaget dengan jawabanku.

"tergila-gila dengan American football? maksud mu orang itu ada di tim ini atau di tim lawan?"

"e-eh, itu ..." BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS MENJAWABNYA ?

"ah, maaf, aku mungkin terlalu memaksa mu, kalau kau tak ingin menjawab tak apa" Kakei kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Haah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, agar kau mengerti, kalau yang ku sukai itu kau KAKEI SHUN.

Kakei POV

Astaga ! ada apa dengan ku? kenapa aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu !

ternyata memang ada yang ia sukai, tapi siapa? penggila American Football? apa aku boleh berharap yang kau maksud itu aku

Bodoh, itu tidak mungkin.

Sampai kapan hujan ini akan turun ! aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Berdua di sini benar-benar membuatku gila. Sebainya aku berkonsentrasi saja pada pekerjaanku.

"Dia di klub ini"

Hah ?

Normal POV

"Dia di klub ini" ternyata itu suara Maki. Dengan muka merah ia mencoba menjawabnya. Kakei yang mendengar sedikit terkejut dan menatap Maki heran.

"eh? apa?"

"o-orang yang ku suka, penggila American Football itu ada di klub kita." Maki hanya menunduk sambil mengatakannya. Mukanya sekarang benar-benar tersa panas

"o-oh, begitu" Kakei hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Ia tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Keheningan kembali terjadi.

"ah, Kakei-kun, apa kopi ini sudah selesai kau minum?"

"oh, iya, sudah, terima kasih kopinya"

Maki membawa cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong itu untuk di cuci. Saat mencucinya, tak sengaja Maki menjatuhkannya.

PRAANG !

'suara apa itu' pikir Kakei, ia beranjak untuk melihat keadaan Maki

"Shibuya-san ada apa?"

"eh, tidak apa-apa Kakei-kun, hanya gelas yang pecah." Dengan cepat Maki membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir yang ada di lantai.

Maki POV

Aku benar-benar ceroboh, kenapa sampai memecahkan cangkir segala, memalukan. Sebaiknya segera ku bereskan pecahan-pecahan ini.

"aduh" sial. Setelah memecahkan cangkir, sekarang tangan ku malah tergores. Benar-benar bodoh.

"kau kenapa Shibuya-san" kulihat Kakei mendekati ku.

"ah, tidak apa-apa Kakei-kun hanya tergores saja." Kataku menyakinkan.

Kakei ikut berjongkok dan melihat luka ku. "tanganmu berdarah Shibuya-san, sebaiknya diobati dulu." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Gawat, bukan saatnya untuk deg-degan Maki.

"i-iya" Kakei berdiri, dan aku mengikutinya.

"duduklah dulu, akan kucarikan obat"

"t-terima kasih Kakei-kun" akupun menurut. Aku duduk di sofa, dan kulihat ia sedang mencari perban. Setelah menemukannya, ia duduk di sampingku dan mengobati lukaku dengan cekatan, aku hanya bisa _blusing_. Jantungku benar-benar tidak karuan. Kulihat ia serius mengobati tanganku. Hei, ia memegang tangan ku ! astaga dia benar-benar keren...

"selasai"

"e-eh"

"tanganmu sudah ku obati"

"o-oh arigatou Kakei-kun, maaf merepotkan"

Gawat ini sangat memalukan, muka ku pasti semerah tomat sekarang.

"a-aku akan membersihan pecahan tadi dulu" aku harus menjauh. Aku pun segera beranjak dari situ, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan yang besar memegangku.

"tunggu"

"eh?"

"kau tunggu saja di sini, biar aku yang membereskan" Kakei berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan ku yang berdiri mematung. Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas. Aku kembali duduk menenangkan diriku dan debaran jantung ku sambil menunggu Kakei.

Tak lama Kakei muncul dan duduk di sebelahku, kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku hanya bisa diam tak berani memandangnya. Keheningan kembali muncul. Hujan masih terus turun dengan derasnya.

Kuberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"K-kakei-kun"

"hn" dia menoleh menatapku.

"a-ano, hujan sepertinya masih akan lama, malam juga semakin larut, bagaimana ini?"

"kau benar, tapi kita juga tidak punya pilihan lain."

"a-aku harus menelpon ibuku agar ia tak khawatir" aku berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel ku yang ada di meja. Belum satu langkah aku menjauh, aku sudah tersandung kaki ku sendiri.

Sesaat ku rasakan tangan Kakei menarik ku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, tapi ini lebih parah, aku malah jatuh di pelukan kakei ! wajah kami sangat dekat, wajahku benar-benar terasa panas. Kulihat wajah Kakei juga sedikit merah.

Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Kami terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar bodoh, aku harus mengembalikan akal sehatku, aku segera menjauh dari pelukan Kakei. Belum sempat aku bergerak, Kakei menarikku dan memelukku lebih erat, kepala ku bersandar di dadanya. Kali ini jantungku benar-benar tidak bisa ku control, benar-benar tidak karuan.

Eh, tapi ini bukan detak jantung ku. Ini detak jantung Kakei ! aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Kakei sama seperti ku.

TRIILL TRIILL

Suara ponsel menyadarkan ku dan Kakei. Ia melepas pelukannya. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Astaga, dia manis sekali. Tapi suara ponsel siapa itu.

Kakei berdiri dan menuju meja tempat tasnya. Rupanya itu ponsel Kakei.

Kakei POV

Ini benar-benar gila !

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan !

MEMELUK MAKI !

Kalau saja ponsel ku tidak menyadarkan ku mungkin aku akan menciumnya. Segera saja aku berdiri mengambil ponsel ku. Ku lirik dia sebentar. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat. Tapi, ia makin terlihat manis.

Kulihat layar di ponsel ku

_Mizumachi_

Ada apa ia menelpon ku?

"halo Kakei~" sura mizumachi terdengar disana

"ng?, ada apa menelpon mizumachi?"

"tidak apa, di luar sedang hujan lebat, apa kau sudah pulang?"

"b-belum, aku masih di clubhouse"

"Nyaa~ kau masih bersama Maki-chan?"

"i-iya, memangnya kenapa" ku lirik sebentar maki, ia balas menatap ku.

"Otohime-chan menghawatirkan Maki-chan, katanya ponsel Maki-chan tidak aktif"

"o-oh, begitu, nanti akan ku katakan padanya, ada lagi?"

"kau~ tidak melakukan hal aneh pada Maki-chan kan?"

"T-TENTU SAJA TIDAK BAKA"

"nghaa~ jangan berteriak begitu Kakei. Baiklah, jaga Maki-chan baik-baik yaah, begitu pesan Otohime-chan."

Langsung saja ku tutup telponnya tanpa menjawab kata-kata terakhirnya. Apa maksudnya aku melakukan hal aneh pada Maki, aku hanya... hanya tidak sengaja memeluknya.

Aaarg! siaal, kenapa aku tadi memeluknya.

Maki POV

Ku dengar Kakei berteriak sangat keras, apa yang mereka bicarakan yah?

Tanpa salam apapun, Kakei langsung mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menyimpan lembali ponselnya.

"kata Mizumachi, Otohime menghawatirkan mu karena ponsel mu tidak aktif" katanya membuatku kaget.

"hah, bukannya ponsel ku aktif dari tadi" Kakei hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar ku. Segera ku ambil ponsel ku di tas. Benar saja, ponsel ku mati karena baterei ku habis.

Ah, bagaimana aku menghubungi ibu ku. Aku hanya nisa menghela nafas panjang. Entah ini sebuah bencana atau anugrah. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Ku lihat Kakei kjembali ke sofa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Apa dia tidak capek berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu?

Hei, itu bukan urusan mu Maki, yang jadi masalahmu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ? aku tidak mungkin duduk lagi di sebelahnya kan. Lalu aku harus kemana?

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana Shibuya-san?" suara kakei menyadarkan ku dari perdebatan di alam pikiranku. Benar juga apa yang sedang ku lakukan, hanya berdiri mematung di sini.

"a-ah, tidak ada" aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Mungkin aku harus menenangkan diriku. Secangkir coklat hangat sepertinya ide bagus. Aku beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat coklat hangat untuku.

"Shibuya-san, mau kemana" tanya Kakei tiba-tiba.

"aku mau membuat coklat hangat, kau mau" tawar lu

"tidak, terima kasih"

"Umm, baiklah" aku kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ku harap kau tidak memecahkan cangkir lagi Shibuya-san" otomatis bibirku manyun mendengar kata-katanya. Kulirik Kakei yang sedang menatap kertas di tangannya, Hei, ia tersenyum, meski cuma sedikit, tapi itu senyum termanis yang pernah ku lihat menurutku. Aku ikut tersenyum.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ku ke dapur, membuat coklat hangat. Pikiran ku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kenapa Kakei memeluk ku? Apa ia juga berdebar-debar tadi? Aaarg, aku penasaran. Tapi aku harus menekan rasa penasaran ku. Tidak mugkin aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat muka ku kembali panas.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. tidak,tidak. Lupakan kejadian tadi Maki. Itu hanya akan membuatmu berharap.

Tapi, apa benar-benar tidak ada harapan buatku?

Haah... sudahlah, mungkin coklat hangat ini bisa menenangkan pikiran ku.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Masa iya aku harus menginap di sini? yang benar saja?

Aku keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir coklat hangat. Aku duduk di sofa di samping Kakei. Ku lihat ia serius dengan pekerjaannya. Hei, kapan ia tidak serius?. Aku menikmati coklat hangat ku. Keheningan terjadi. Yang ada hanya bunyi hujan di luar sana.

Aku dan Kakei terdiam beberapa waktu. Tidak ada yang mau memecah kesunyian. Aku benci suasana seperti ini. Kejadian tadi juga membuat ku enggan bicara. Apa ia tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu tentag hal tadi. Ayolah bicara Kakei!

"Shibuya-san"

Yeah! Doa ku terkabul

"ya kakei-kun?" aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"tentang kejadian tadi... aku minta maaf" katanya sambil menunduk. Ia tidak melihatku ataupun kertas laporan yang ada di tangannya. Ia fokus pada pikirannya.

"a-ah, iya, tidak apa-apa"

"mungkin, kita bisa pulang sekarang?"tanyanya.

"ng?" benar juga, suara hujan mulai sedikit pelan pertanda hujan mulai reda. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

"kau benar, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" aku beranjak ke dapur untuk meletakkan cangkir minum ku. Kulihat Kakei juga mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja.

Normal POV

Maki dan Kakei akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah Kakei mengantar Maki sampai stasiun. Keheningan tetap terjadi sampai Maki menaiki kereta.

_Seminggu kemudian_

Hari ini hari kelulusan Kakei dan kawan-kawan. Mereka menyambut bahagia hari itu.

"wah, akhirnya kita meninggalkan Kyoshin yah" kata Otohime yang sedang berbincang dengan Maki dan Mizumchi.

"Nghaa~ aku akan berpisah dengan Otohime-chan dong"Mizumachi dengan tampang sedih membat Otohime _blusing_.

"e-eh, t-tapi kita masih bisa berhubungan kan" Otohime terlihat gugup plus dengan muka merahnya.

"aa~, benar juga," Mizumachi tersenyum pada Otohime.

"Mizumachi, dimana Kakei, ia tidak kelihatan dari tadi" Maki memotong adegan romantis Otohime dan Mizumachi.

"ng? Maki-chan tidak tau? Kakei hari ini ke amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah" Mizumachi berkata dengan santainya.

"a-apa? A-amerika?"Maki tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau masalah ini.

"ngha~ iya, Kakei tidak memberitahumu?" Maki hanya menggeleng. Ia sepertinya syok berat.

'kenapa kakei tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Apa aku begitu tidak penting untuknya?'air mata Maki hampir saja jatuh jika Otohime tidak menyadarkannya.

"Maki-chan, mungkin masih sempat menyusul Kakei sekarang"Otohime prihatin melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

'otohime benar aku harus menyusulnya sebelum benar-benar terlambat' tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Maki berlari keluar sekolah. ia berlari secepat mungkin sebelum semua benar-benar terlambat.

"eh? Kenapa Maki-chan pergi Otohime-chan?" Mizumachi bertanya dengan polosnya.

"em, karena... ia harus menyusul Kakei-kun"jawab otohime datar, berusaha memberikan jawabn selogis mungkin. Untug Mizumachi hanya mengangguk, entah ia mengerti atau tidak.

Sesampainya di bandara Maki berlari kesana kemari mencari sosok pria jangkung itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan makian orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Ia hanya fokus untuk menemukan sosok Kakei.

Tidak ada. Ia tidak menemukannya.

Maki terkulai lemas, ia jatuh ke lantai, kakinya sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi, ia hanya duduk di iringi tatapan heran orang-orang. Air matanya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia mulai terisak. Ia terlambat. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada laki-laki itu. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan ia menyukainya-, tidak ia mencintai Kakei.

Maki tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia hanya menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Semuanya berakhir.

"Kakei bodoh" gumamnya.

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh Shibuya-san"

"eh?" suara itu, suara laki-laki itu. Reflek Maki mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok Kakei dihadapannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shibuya-san? Kau tidak malu dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarmu." Kakei menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Maki berdiri.

Maki tidak bergerak, ia tertegun memandang Kakei. Apa ia bermimpi?

Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kakei, ia menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Sekali lagi ia terisak. Tapi kali ini adalah air mata bahagia. Bahagia ia masih bisa melihat Kakei.

Kakei yang melihat Maki menangis menjadi panik

"e-eh, kenapa kau menangis Shibuya-san?" Maki tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis membuat Kakei semakin panik.

Tiba-tiba Kakei mengangkat tangan dan menarik Maki dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia membiarkan Maki menangis di dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tau kenapa Maki menangis, tapi ia membiarkannya, mengabaikan pandangan di sekelilingnya.

Maki sudah sedikit tenang. Air matanya sudah berhenti. Tapi Kakei masih memeluknya.

"Kakei-kun" Maki memanggilnya. Akhirnya ia bicara.

"hn?"

"Aishiteru"

Kakei terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Maki akan berkata begitu.

"Aishiteru mo, Shibuya-san"

Kali ini Maki yang terkejut. Ia membalas pelukan Kakei. Tepuk tangan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menyadarkan Kakei dan Maki. Kakei melepaskan pelukannya, wajah mereka sudah seperti kepeting rebus. Memalukan pikir mereka.

Kakei membawa Maki pergi menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Ia harus segera pergi.

"kau akan tetap pergi ?" tanya Maki ketika waktu keberangkatan Kakei telah tiba.

"iya, ini keputusan ku. Aku harus memperbaiki semuanya dari awal."

Maki tidak bisa menghentikan Kakei walau pun ia tidak rela.

"baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji, kau akan kembali untukku"

Kakei tersenyum, "aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu"

Maki menatap Kakei, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh tidak rela berpisah dengan Kakei.

Pengumuman keberangkatan Kakei menandakan ia harus segera pergi.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik Shibuya-san" kakei menunduk dan mengecup bibir Maki. Itu ciuman yanng singkat.

"e-eh?" Maki tidak sempat bereaksi apapun. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Sekali lagi kakei tersenyum " sampai jumpa lagi Shibuya-san" kali ini Kakei benar-benar pergi.

"s-sampai jumpa lagi Kakei-kun, cepat kembali" teriak Maki pada kakei yang mulai melangkah pergi.

Kali ini maki tersenyum menatap punggung Kakei yang menjauh. Ia yakin Kakei pasti akan kembali untuknya.

**~FIN~**

Hyaaaaaaaaaa~~

Kakei OOC banget nyaaak?

Tapi gak apalah, namanya juga khayalan XP

Now, don't forget 4 Review :D

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
